Yuka Ichinose
Yuka Ichinose (いちのせ・ゆか, Ichinose Yuka) is a veteran God Eater that used to work in the European Branch of Fenrir, but was later transferred to the Far East Branch upon Director Schicksal's request. She will also be the main protagonist of the fanfiction God Eater: Infinity Paradise and its sequel, God Eater: Defenders and Veterans. Biography God Eater: Infinity Paradise Introduction Arc It had been hinted that Yuka and Soma's family had been friends even before the two were born, as her parents were also researchers in the Managarm project. Yuka was also a P73 Bias Factor Tester, giving her regenerative abilities and high compatibility rate with God Arcs. Thanks to this, she was also capable of controlling her own God Arc without the need of a regular injection of the Bias Factor. However, unlike in Soma's case, the P73 Bias Factor had some side effects on her part. Sharing the same fate, Soma and Yuka became close friends during their days as children, despite the people around them judging them for what they are. However, as both of them were off to become one of the first God Eaters of their generation, Yuka met an accident, leaving her paralyzed waist down, along with her left arm. She finally makes a return six years later, as a new member of the First Unit under Lindow's supervision. It was revealed that three years prior to that event, she had been working for the Fenrir European Branch, until Johannes requested her transfer. In the Far East Branch, she was known to be a miracle person, having the ability to actually stick to Soma without being treated so bad as the others, due to their status as childhood friends, and similarity as P73 BF testers. The P73 Bias Factor was the one responsible of healing her paralyzed body, giving her the capability to become as God Eater, as what she had sought to do so after her father was killed by an Aragami. Moon in the Welkin Arc Yuka, along with Soma, Sakuya and Kota were assigned to defeat a Vajra sighted in an old abandoned city. It had been a struggle defeating the Aragami, but after they successfully accomplished the mission, the group was surprised to have found Lindow and Alisa, sent to accomplish the very same mission. Soon enough, they all found themselves surrounded by female Vajras, with Lindow trapped inside the old church fighting one of the said Aragamis. Upon the Corporal's orders, Yuka returns with everyone to the Den, extremely worried about their leader. Later that night, she sneaked out of the Den and searched the city, but found no trace of Lindow or his God Arc. When she had returned to the Den, she was found by Tsubaki, and was immediately suspended with her God Arc confiscated. Upon the lifting of suspension, Director Shicksal gave her a direct order of retrieving the core of a Fallen Borg Calmann, to which she quickly complied. Upon arriving at the site though, she did found the required Aragami but was ambushed by a group of Fallen Gboro-gboros. Though uninformed of such situation, Yuka manages to defeat all the Fallen Gboro-gboros, but was stripped off her own health, leaving her weak and half-dead. What made it worse was that the Fallen Borg Calmann was still alive and she no longer had any consumable items she could use. As the Aragami was about to strike her to her death, for a split second, the entire image of her father being killed by an Aragami of the same species flashed in her head, and due to her anger and despair, she had managed to summon a long blade similar to the Avenger and wound the Aragami. The next thing she knew was that Soma had come to her rescue and scolded her about taking dangerous missions alone, although she had fainted in his arms before he could even finish his lecture. It was then revealed that because the P73 BF had side effects on her, her former paralyzed left arm had mutated, which was later put under control while she was unconscious, thanks to the effort of Dr. Paylor Sakaki. The mutation became a new study for the doctor, as it allowed Yuka to summon a Long Blade God Arc through the manifestation of her blood, and was the first of her line to be able to do so. Paradise Arc As Sakuya and Alisa were out to Aegis, Yuka received a special mission along with Soma, Lenka and Kota to Vertland, to eliminate a Fierce Kongou. After successfully cornering the Aragami deep inside a cave present in the location, the ground shook and drastically changed the terrain, cutting Yuka from the rest of the group and having her deal with the Fierce Kongou all by herself. On the other side, by the entrance, four other Kongous had appeard, to which Lenka, Kota and Soma dealt with. Seeing that they were at such a great disadvantage, Yuka came up with the idea of making the entire cave collapse, knowing perfectly that the she would disappear along with the five Aragamis, as she was entrapped away from the entrance of the cave. After loading her strongest bullet, she fired and the ceiling above began to crack and collapse, burying the God Eater and five Aragamis all at once. She was reported Deceased after the mission. God Eater: Defenders and Veterans During her three years of disappearance, she actually survived from the collapsing of the cave, thanks to the P73 Bias Factor, and a small dragon Aragami, a Draigana she named Heiland. After getting out of the rubble, and losing her God Arc in the process, she managed to reach a town called Merrowville where the people had developed a tactic in hiding from the Aragami since they were too far and too small to be helped out by the Far East Branch. Yuka was helped by a family in Merrowville, not knowing that she actually was a God Eater. For almost three years, she stayed with them, until she deemed she was strong enough to return to Anagura. The people, however, stopped her, claiming that it would be unsafe for her to do so, just as then the alarms rang, alerting the townspeople of a nearing Aragami, a Gboro-gboro. As the people went to hide, Yuka only stood there, watching from the distance, leading one of the children to question her action. This led to her revealing her nature as a God Eater, much to everyone's surprise. But seeing that she had lost her God Arc, Knightfall (blade) and Dawn Riddle (gun) during the incident at Vertland, she was left with no option but fight with her blood weapon. After defeating the Gboro-gboro and ensuring that Merrowville will reach the attention of the Far East Branch Director, Yuka sends a message in Anagura, spoken in German, which Soma easily and quickly understood, though he thought it was a foolish trick played by someone insane and refused to believe it. Translates to: Fenrir Far East Branch, this is God Eater Yuka Ichinose reporting for duty. The Gboro-gboro sighted in Merrowville has successfully been eliminated. I am returning to Den with its core. Over and out. Yuka surprised and delighted everyone upon her arrival with the core of the Gboro-gboro. She also joins the Cradle along with the other members of the First Unit. NORN God Eater: Infinity Paradise Yuka Ichinose (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. A New-Type God Eater popular in the European Branch. She was recorded to have excellent battling skills, having worked for Fenrir for three years. She is a friend of Soma. Her God Arc is unique in both color and appearance, and was said to be one of those having rare chances of finding compatible God Eaters. God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) Yuka Ichinose: 2 (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. She was a part of the Managarm Project, being another P73 Bias Factor Tester. The experiment killed her mother upon her birth. Unlike other God Eaters, she doesn't need a regular intake of bias factor, as she is capable of producing her own. God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) Yuka Ichinose: 3 (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. She was recorded to be the first and only God Eater capable of using her own blood and solidifying it in order to create a weapon against the Aragami. This is due to the mutation on her left arm, that was later put under control thanks to the regenerative abilities given by the P73 Bias Factor administered before her birth. The process of summoning a weapon through blood though is very difficult and painful. God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) Yuka Ichinose: 4 (18) Joined Fenrir European Branch in 2068. Transferred to Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071. Deceased. Certified as Deceased during the Golden Assault Mission in 2071. Made a worthy sacrifice to give her team room for escape. God Arc: Buster Blade - Blast Gun (New Type) Personality Yuka, despite her age, possesses a childish and cheerful personality. She is also a very clingy person, as she was often seen clinging to the First Unit's Soma Shicksal, who was revealed to be a friend of hers in the past. However, she displays a different personality in the battlefield, mercilessly destroying dangerous Aragamis that her eyes lay upon. She was also seen to have a naive personality, and at times, casually does things other people would be ashamed to do so, like walking around in the branch wearing nothing but Soma's jacket, and complaining about the temperature getting cold. She is a friendly person and easy to get along with, though she is easily infuriated with people backstabbing others, like when she just punched the two God Eaters gossiping about what happened to Alisa. Unlike Soma, Yuka doesn't consider herself as a monster, and calls the P73 Bias Factor a gift, despite the fact that it was the cause of her own mother's death. Three years after that, as she returns (in God Eater: Defenders and Veterans), she was shown to have adopted a mature personality, becoming less clingy and childish than before. Appearance Yuka has wavy blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulders, her bangs swept to the right. Her eyes are a vibrant shade of blue, inherited from her German mother. She wears a red and white jacket that bears no sleeves, and cut just above her waist, its zipper half open from the top to reveal a black tube she wore underneath. This was partnered with a red pleated skirt, having white linings and two black belts looped around it. As for her footwear, she uses a pair of brown boots. Her left thigh has a black high sock, while the other has the same, but only reaches halfway to her knee, and a small belt on her right thigh, which holds small pockets for her stun grenades. On her left arm, she wears a black finger less glove that reaches her upper arm, having a white stripe. This is due to the fact that her arm had a strange tattoo and she tends to cover it up. Her right arm, on the other hand, has a black finger less glove, its end covered by her God Arc armlet. On her right ring finger is an infinity ring, a lucky charm she shared with Soma during their younger years. In God Eater: Defenders and Veterans, she wears the white coat common to all member of Cradle, having a diamond cut just above her chest, and a half hexagon cut that exposed her stomach. Its sleeves are asymmetrical, having none at the right. She also wears shorts and knee-high combat boots. Weapon Her weapon is a New-Type Buster Blade - Blast Gun combo. Her Blast Gun is called Dawn Riddle, gleaming white (at times silver) and black. The gun had the infinity symbol drawn in it, and a portion of it glows in red, blue, yellow, etc., which indicates the element of bullet loaded into it. Her Buster Blade, Knightfall, is double-edged and black in color, having a wide blade and shortening to a sharp point at the tip. Close to its deep brown hilt are somewhat triangular shaped enveloping a portion of the blades' sides, decorated with geometric lines. After the mutation in her left arm, Yuka became capable of wielding a Long Blade created through her own blood. After losing her God Arc during the cave incident, Yuka begins using her blood weapon while the Search Unit retrieves the lost God Arc. During her three years of disappearance, she had mastered the summoning and use of it without causing herself too much pain. Character Relationships Soma Shicksal Soma and Yuka had been friends since they were both young, as both were born with the P73 Bias Factor. At present, Yuka continues to treat the other the same way as she had before, even if he had been the "shady but awesome character," as she described. She has the tendency to cling and glomp him whenever she pleases to do so, even if Soma had scowled at her multiple times. But even with such outer treatment, Soma was shown to have cared for Yuka (a lot), and it was evident throughout their story. During their first mission alone, when she had asked him to sit down for a small talk, he showed very little sign of disagreement and did sit down, something he surely wouldn't have done if it was someone else. In the Moon in the Welkin Arc, it was shown that he visited her often while she was in suspension. Also, after learning that his father had sent her to a mission against a Fallen Borg Calmann, Soma immediately rushes to the location and by perfect timing, saves her from being murdered by the Aragami. He then lectures her about going to difficult missions alone, though upon seeing her faint, just stops and carries her back to the Den. In the Golden Assault Mission, Soma was the one who violently disagreed with her plan of making the cave collapse, shouting at her for being an idiot, and even made desperate attempts of destroying the debris that separated them. However, when the ceiling did began to get destroyed, Guinevere and Kota had to double their strength to drag him to safety. Days after the incident, he still refused to take missions, whether they be from Hibari or from his father, as he only stayed in his room, wistfully looking at his infinity ring. Lindow Amamiya As her Corporal and supervisor, Yuka greatly respects the man, and looks up to him, having heard a lot about him even during her stay in the European Branch. After Lindow's disappearance, she even went to the extent of sneaking out of the Far East Branch to search for him, which led to her temporary suspension. She also calls her 'Corporal.' Johannes von Shicksal Soma's father, Johannes was the man who took custody of Yuka after her father's death, and was also the one who helped her in becoming a God Eater. He was responsible for transferring her to the Far East Branch of Fenrir, in an attempt to use her for his Ark Project. Shio At first, Yuka sees Shio as a rival to Soma rather than a friend. However, due to her optimistic attitude, she eventually befriended the Aragami, seeing that they were the only one in the branch able to stand Soma's attitude for long. Shio's departure brought sadness to her, as she was not able to bid her farewell for she (Yuka) was reported Deceased during that time. Alisa Ilinichina Amiella Sharing the same pain as Alisa, Yuka understands her condition perfectly, as her father was killed by an Aragami right before her own eyes. They are friends, and would often take missions together whenever one gets depressed regarding what happened to their parents. Trivia * Yuka means "friendly blossom" while ''Ichinose ''is a rare Japanese surname, which means "one who denotes possession." * Her God Arc design was different from the canon ones, as hers appear to be more futuristic and has sci-fi attributes. * Her true relationship status with Soma was not yet determined, and though the author claims that they are M.U, she (author) wasn't sure of it herself. * Yuka was said to be a twelve year old in the body of an eighteen year old, as she was naive and shameless of her actions. * Her ability to summon a weapon using her own blood was insipired from Mirai Kuriyama's ability. * Most of Kaizawaraiko's characters, Yuka included, shares the same birth day, November 26, which was also Kaizawaraiko's own birthday. Gallery SomaYuka Infinity Ring.jpg|Left: Yuka's Infinity Ring File:Yuka_Ichinose_design.jpg|An early design of Yuka Category:Character Category:New Type Category:God Eater Category:Far East Branch